the_undead_rising_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Wraith Lair
Wraith Lair 'Room 1: '''This is the entrance way to the lair. The wraith guards here are 4 troglodytes (pg 290) and are hidden against the rock formations doing their best to hide blend in. They stay posted here and ambush any intruder who proceed beyond the mouth of the cave. Description: The path of decay is slowly disappearing behind you as you reach the side of the mountain. The path leads right to a large boulder with two large X’s carved into it and painted red, marking this as a tomb. At least two dead bodies were buried here. The path leads right up to the boulder. (Have to push it away. Once they do that). Inside, you see a small, oval room about 30 ft across and 10 ft deep. It appears empty but you can see passage ways leading to both the left and right at either ends of the room. Each of the two exits from this cavern trigger a trap warning the creatures in room 2 of your coming. Hidden on the floor is a glyph which when passed over without saying “Close” will trigger two level 1 magic missile spells hitting each of the 4 closet people and warning the occupants in room 2 of the adventurers presence. '''Room 2: '''This room appears to be a barracks for the guards. In the room, there are 3 more trogoldytes talking to a large orc wearing plate armour (pg 247). You can see a number of bedrolls pushed against the back wall as well as crates of food and barrels of ale pushed against another wall. Treasure: In a pouch on the orc you find 50gp as well as a round black gemstone (a jet) worth 100gp. ' ''' '''Room 3: '''This is a large empty room with nothing but a small chest in the middle. It is about 20 ft high 100 ft across and 40 ft wide. (It is here, that the deceased kept any treasures they wish to be buried with). Treasure: Inside the chest there is 500 gp a large gold bracelet worth 250gp and a silver ring with waves carved into the side and set with blue sapphires. This a ring of water walking which allows the wearer to walk on any liquid surface as if it were solid ground. '''Room 5: '''As you reach the end of this tunnel, you see nothing but a silver staff sitting in a holder on the ground. The top appears to be wrapped in some sort of cloth. The room itself is barely a room as it is just 5*5 in size. The staff is triggered to set off a trap if anyone but a wraith touches it – a loud boom sound echoes all around and the grabber takes 3d6 force damage as the top part under the wrap pulses and damages them. The only way to take it out is to kill both wraiths or take it from them while after they have removed it from the holder. '''Room 4: '''This is where the bodies were actually buried. You can see 2 stone sarcophagi, undisturbed in the center of the room. Carved into the sides are the names Tia Rhahlo in the one and Tolon Rhahlo on the other. Draped over each is a golden burial shroud, still surprisingly well preserved. If anyone touches either of the sarcophagi or the shroud, the wraiths will rise up and attack. Treasure: In each of the caskets is a silver cup, plate and cutlery worth a total of 100 gp each. The shrouds are worth 500 gp each if they can find a seller. Not many people like to buy used shrouds. As well, in the sarcophagi of the Tolon is a black sword with an ornate, black and red hilt/sheath with a picture of a 3 headed dragon on it as well as a black shield with the same dragon on the front. Carved into the hilt of the sword as well as on the inside of the shield is the name “Levistus”. They are a +1 sword (on a critical hit, sword take 3 points of force damage from you and deals and extra 10 necrotic to the enemy) and +1 shield (resistance to radiant damage, vulnerability to necrotic damage). '''Room 6: '''This narrow passage is just 2 wide and 10 ft tall, forcing the adventures to walk single fall, when the get half way through, 2 darkmantle (pg 46) will fall from the ceiling on the 2nd and 3rd members of the party. '''Random Room: '''This room contains large rock pillars. Carved onto the rock pillars are images of bloody battles, magnificent parties, terrible monsters and powerful foes. One of these enemies in particular catches your eye as it repeats in the drawings often and is the most oft occurring being (other than the protagonist of the drawings). It appears to be a handsome young man, well dressed with long black hair, a short, pointy black goatee and slanted blood red eyes with no blemishes whatsoever on his face. At first, the protagonist is locked in deadly combat again and again with this handsome man almost always prevailing, but over time, the appear to join an alliance where the protagonist serves the handsome man. From the drawings you can assume that, whoever died here, was a great knight from long ago. Troglodyte – pg. 290 Orc – pg. 247 Wraith – pg. 302 Darkmantle – pg. 46